I Want It All!
by TortugaTourGuide
Summary: Sharpay isn't content to be just the most popular girl in school, she has to date Troy Bolton too. R&R Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Mouse owns all.

Summary: Sharpay isn't content to just be the most popular girl in school. She has to date Troy Bolton, the most popular boy in school.

I Want It All!!

Sharpay was prowling the halls of East High. One of her many sources had told her Troy Bolton had been seen arguing with someone on his cell phone, and rumor had it that Gabriella was on the other end of the school, doing the same. She was out to find out if it was true that they had an argument, and if they had broken up. She would so be there to console Troy. After all, she could play the part of a traumatized girl to the hilt, and make Troy feel bad for her. It was in his nature. Then he would notice how much they deserved each other. This would be easy. She saw Gabriella taking books out of her locker, crying.

"Why Gabriella, are you okay?" Sharpay's voice oozed concern. The teary-eyed girl shook her head.

"Can I help you with anything?" When she wanted, Sharpay could act however she wanted. She knew Gabriella would be too distraught to wonder what her sudden nice behavior was about. Gabriella nodded.

"I just learned that Troy went out with another girl. I'm going to break up with him at lunch, because I don't want to go out with a cheater." Sharpay put her most sympathetic face on.

"I'm so sorry, darling. Want to come over to my house after school? We could do makeovers!!" This would giver her a chance to learn the ins and outs of Troy. Gabriella smiled through her tears, and nodded. The Queen of East High smiled. This would be easy.

**First Period After Lunch**

Sharpay had history with Troy, and his face showed all the signs of sadness. The normal million dollar smile wasn't there, and neither was the usual sparkle in his eyes. He looked like he had been crying, and this set the stage for Sharpay's next move. When class let out, Sharpay scurried towards the door, and made it there before Troy.

"Troy, are you okay? You look like something awful has happened." Troy glared at her.

"Gabriella broke up with me. She said someone had seen me with another girl, but it's not true!! My mom made me take my cousin to the movies. She's twelve years old!! Gabriella just won't listen to me."

"That's awful!! I could try and convince her otherwise for you. Should I try?" The sparkle nearly came back into Troy's eyes.

"Could you? I mean, would you? That would be great!!"

"Good!! I'm having her over after school, I'll talk with her then. I gotta run!! Drama calls." Sharpay smiled and ran off. Chad walked up to Troy.

"That girl has reason to make you worry, dude. I don't like the look of this at all!!" Troy gave him a look.

"She's going to help Gabriella and I get back together. Besides, what do you know about any of this? Nothing. Now leave me alone." Troy stalked off.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!!" Chad yelled after him. Shaking his curly mop of hair in disgust, the teenager walked off.

**I can't believe I'm actually writing a High School Musical story. But here it is. Hope you enjoy!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical. That privilege is held by Disney.

When the bell rang after school, Sharpay smiled. Her plan was being set into motion. Carefully maneuvering herself to where she would "accidentally" bump into Gabriella, thus reminding her of their makeover plan. She really didn't intend to do makeovers, but instead planned on pumping Gabriella for the detailsof her relationship with Troy.

"Gabby! Ready to come over?" Gabriella was standing next to Taylor.

"Yeah, can I run home and grab a bite to eat first?"

"Nah, I'll have all that at my house. Come on!!" Taylor looked at Gabriella, who shrugged.

**Two days later...**

Troy and Gabriella still hadn't gotten back together, and this was when Sharpay made her next move.

"Hey Troy! I saw you in the game last night, and you were so amazing! Anyway, I'm having a little get-together at my house tonight. Want to come?"

"Uh, sure. I'll be over as soon as I finish my homework."

"See ya then!" Sharpay winked, and ran off with her blond locks bouncing. This was going to be almost to easy.

**Later that day...**

Sharpay's little get-together turned out to be a huge party. Nearly one-hundred people were there, and when Troy got there, Sharpay didn't waste anytime.

"Troy, I want to talk to you. Come on up to my room." She grabbed Troy's hand and half-dragged him up the stairs, and into her room, which was pink all over.

"Troy, I have to know. Are you planning on getting back together with Gabriella?" Before he could answer, Sharpay rushed ahead. "Because Daddy got me tickets to see Usher, but I have to have a male escort." This of course, wasn't true, well the part about needing a male escort, but the rest was, in fact, true.

"So, can you come? It's tomorrow evening, and I should have asked you earlier. I also have backstage passes, and VIP parking, and all the good stuff. So what do you say?"

Short? Yes. Longer chapter next time? I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM

"Uh, I don't know. You know, I'll talk with my dad tonight, then let you know at school tomorrow. 'Kay?" Sharpay put on her perkiest smile.

"That would be marvelous!!" Sharpay spontaneously hugged Troy, who reluctantly hugged her back.

That night…

"Hey Dad?" Coach Bolton put his newspaper down.

"What is it, Troy?" Troy was obviously kinda nervous.

"Um, there's this girl, you know, Sharpay?" Coach Bolton smiled.

"What about her?"

"Well, she wants to know if I can go to an concert with her."

"What kind of concert? Which singer?" Troy looked up at the ceiling.

"It would be Usher. You know, that one guy who I just bought his new CD?"

"Oh. That would be fine. Your curfew still applies, though. I want you in this house not a minute later than midnight."

"Oh, yes sir. I won't be late. Again." A little over a month ago, Troy had gotten home from a date with Gabriella at twelve-thirty. He had been grounded for a month, and had just gotten "released". He didn't want it to happen again, as that was part of what had caused the break-up with Gabriella.

The next day…

Troy kept an eye out for Sharpay, while trying to avoid Gabriella. Her eyes were still puffy from crying so much, and her eyes would well up with tears whenever she thought about Troy. Troy didn't see Sharpay all day until lunch, and when lunch finally came, he ran over to her.

"Sharpay!! My dad said I could go with you. Um, do you want me to pick you up?" Sharpay giggled.

"No, silly. My daddy will take us. Well, he'll get a limo to take us. People like us need to arrive in style. Be ready by six o' clock!!" Sharpay sashayed off. Chad walked up to Troy.

"Dude, what was that all about?" Chad's face looked confused.

"Oh, I'm taking Sharpay to the Usher concert tonight."

"What about Gabriella. She's been crying her eyes out ever since you two broke up. And now you're going to a concert with Sharpay? Are you looking for a new girlfriend? I thought you were loyal. You might have had a chance with Gabriella, but not anymore." Chad walked off in disgust, and Troy saw that Gabriella sitting right behind where Chad was. She had heard the whole exchange, and even the conversation with Sharpay. There were fresh tears in her eyes, and she refused to look Troy in the eye.

That night…

After the concert, Sharpay persuaded Troy to come back to her house for a late dinner. Sharpay giggled and flirted the whole time, and Troy felt a little guilty as he flirted back. But, as he reasoned to himself, he didn't have a girlfriend anymore. So he shamelessly flirted the night away. The couple got to talking, and Troy lost track of the time. When he finally looked, it was half-past one.

"Oh my gosh, I've got to get home. I practically promised my dad I would be home by midnight, he's going to be so mad at me." Sharpay jumped up.

"Oh, Troy. Don't get all down, and sad. I'll have my daddy make him happy."

"No, no. It's okay. I'll just face the consequences." Troy gave Sharpay a quick hug.

"Thanks for inviting me. I really enjoyed it."

"Oh no problem!! I might get tickets when the Jonas Brothers come, but I'm not sure. But bye!!" Troy ran out the door, and ran to his house, which was about five minutes when you're running. When he walked in the door, it was all dark and quiet. Being a Saturday night (well, early Sunday morning) Troy knew his dad would be in bed already. He made it a point to go to bed early. That meant that Troy wouldn't be able to sleep, because he would be worried about how mad his dad was. Troy grudgingly climbed the stairs and collapsed onto his bed, and instantly fell asleep.

**I am extremely sorry about how long it took me to update. I've been busy, plus my allergies kicked up this weekend. But that's a good thing, cos it meant I had time to sit down and type this up. And I finally broke the one page mark!! Enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical

Troy dragged himself out of bed the next morning. He stretched, and yawned, and looked at his clock. When he did, he about fell over from shock. It was two in the afternoon. Not only had he gotten home late, he had broken his dad's rule of: You must be up by ten in the morning. He threw on some clothing as quickly as possible and raced down the stairs. There was a note on the table from his dad, who had gone to church and then out to lunch with some friends.

_Troy,_

_I'm not going to be home until around five, but don't think this lets you off the hook from last night. I expect you to be home when I am, and don't disturb your mother. She got sick last night, and needs her rest._

_Dad_

Troy groaned audibly. This was not good. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called Sharpay. It rang, and rang.

"You've reached Sharpay, star of the century!! Leave a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Love!!"

"Hey Shar, it's Troy. Call me back, kay? Bye." Troy closed his phone and sighed. This wasn't good at all. He really wanted to talk to Sharpay, but he couldn't reach her. He opened his phone back up, and went down to a certain entry in his phone book. Hesitating for a moment, he hit the talk button before he chickened out.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Chad. Look, can you meet me at the Burger Stop in about five?"

"Dude, it'll take me at least fifteen to get there. Add five to allow me to convince my mom, and I'll be there in a half-hour."

"Cool. See you there." Troy wandered aimlessly around the house. How could he kill the time until he was scheduled to meet Chad? He dashed up to his room and turned on his Wii. Popping in WiiFit, he did his Daily Body Test. As he was 18, his WiiFit age was 18 as well. Troy clicked around, and played a couple games, and before he knew it, it was time for him to leave. He grabbed his jacket and backpack, and then dashed out the door. Hopping on his bike, he rode down the street and into the parking lot of the Burger Stop. Locking his bike to the bike rack, Troy hurried inside the fast food place. Going up to the counter, he ordered four burgers, two large fries, and two large drinks. He filled the cups with Coca-Cola, and went to his and Chad's usual table. Sitting down, he took a fry from one of the boxes and ate it. Leaning back, he opened his backpack and pulled out his homework from Friday. He was going over it when Chad walked up, and sat down across from him.

"Hey dude. What's the big rush?" Troy looked up, and put his books away, and pushed half of the food towards Chad, who started eating, as did Troy.

"Hey. Has Gabriella said anything to you this week? At all?" Chad shook his head.

"Nope. I could ask Taylor. She might have talked to her. You want me to ask?"

Troy nodded.

"That would be good. See, I didn't mean anything. My mom made me take my cousin to the movies. Someone saw us, and told Gabby. She then thought that I was cheating on her, so she broke up with me.

"Dude, that's tough." Chad shook his curly mop sympathetically.

"Taylor and I've had some troubles, but none like this. What I think you should do is go talk to Gabriella. Tell her the truth."

"Do you think I haven't tried that already? She won't listen. All she can think about is how I supposedly cheated on her." Troy's eyes nearly filled with tears, but, being a guy, he held them back.

"Well, you know what you could do to start fixing this? Stop it already with Sharpay. You know all this girl wants is to go out with you. You should call Gabriella. Right now." Chad pointed at Troy's pocket, and Troy pulled his phone out. He flipped it open, and was typing in Gabriella's number when it started to ring. The caller ID informed him it was Sharpay. Chad peered over the table, and read the name. The look on his face turned from concern to disgust.

"You don't even have Gabriella's number in your phone book anymore, but you already have hers in there? I don't know why I even bother anymore!!" Troy didn't answer the call, and then called Gabriella.

"Gabby's cell phone, I'm studying science!! Leave a message."

"Hey, it's Troy. Look, we need to talk. Call me back." He closed the phone, then looked up at Chad.

"She probably won't call me back." Troy didn't look very happy. Suddenly, his phone buzzed. It was a text from Sharpay.

_Y didn.t u anser?cll me._

Troy quickly wrote back.

**Busy. Cll u in a min.**

"Dude, I gotta go. I promised my mom I'd be home by five." Troy looked at the time. It was 4:30.

"You know, I gotta go too. See you tomorrow. And thanks."

"No, thank you." Chad ran off, and Troy rode home. When he got there, he dropped his bike in the back yard and climbed up in his old tree house. He sat there, and thought for a while. He reached down into the secret pocket in his backpack, and pulled out the journal Gabriella had convinced him to keep. It had been so long since he had started, it had become a habit for him. He opened it up and started writing.

Today I met Chad at Burger Stop. He's not thrilled about my being with Sharpay. I didn't tell him that I was considering asking her to be my girlfriend. He would be pretty pissed off. I don't know how much longer I can keep Sharpay and I a secret. I'm planning on asking her to be my girlfriend tonight. In fact, I'll do that right now.

Troy closed the book and put it back in his backpack. He pulled his phone out and called Sharpay.

"Sharpay."

"Hey Shar. It's Troy. Um, I was calling, to see if you want to be my girlfriend."

**So I'm evil, and like cliffhanger endings. But I got you two chapters in one day!! Yay me!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical

Sharpay sat in silence for a minute. Then she quickly put the phone on hold and jumped around her room screaming with joy. Composing herself, she sat back down and picked her phone back up.

"Troy, I would love to be your girlfriend. But what about Gabriella?" Sharpay hated saying it, but she had to look good here. Asking about Gabriella was the polite thing to do.

"I don't care about Gabriella right now. You're the only one I'm thinking about, baby." Sharpay smiled to herself. This was just how she wanted Troy.

"Aww, you're so sweet!! To me, not Gabriella."

On the other side of town…

Chad walked up Taylor's driveway and rang her doorbell. When Mrs. McKessie answered the door, she smiled.

"Chad!! I haven't seen you in a while. Taylor's upstairs, you know where her room is." Chad bounded up the stairs, and knocked on Taylor's door. When she opened it, her face registered surprise, then happiness.

"Chad!! What a great surprise!! But now really isn't the best time. I've got company." Chad peered around the small girl. Sitting in a chair beside Taylor's bed was Gabriella, who's face was streaked with tears.

"That's okay. Um, it kind of involves her too. So, can I come in, or do I need to leave?" Taylor looked over at Gabriella and the teary teen nodded. Taylor let Chad in, and he sat down on the floor.

"So what is it, Chad?" Taylor's voice was hostile. She had been having a heart-to-heart talk with Gabriella, and wasn't interested in having it interrupted. In fact, she was unhappy with Chad.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM

First of all, let me apologize for the long wait.

Chad looked from Gabriella to Taylor.

"May I sit down?" Gabriella nodded, then looked at Taylor.

"It's okay, right?" Taylor nodded as well, and Chad took a seat on the floor.

"Well, it's about Troy. He's bound and determined to date Sharpay." Gabriella's eyes welled up with tears again, and Chad quickly made amends.

"But I know how we can get him back." Gabriella looked up with a hopeful look on her face.

"We'll set you two up on a blind date. You'll know it's Troy, but he won't know it's you. How do you think he'll handle that?" Chad jumped up off the floor he was so confident his plan would work. Taylor just rolled her eyes.

"Chad, this'll never work. Not in a million years. Why, how can you even think of such a thing?" Gabriella looked hopeful, while Taylor looked almost mad.

"Chad, how can you even think of raising Gabby's hopes up like this? Troy will NEVER go through with the date. Ever. Yes, he may show up, but he will never ever complete the date." Taylor was getting madder by the second, but Gabriella spoke up.

"Do you really think it might work?" The look on her face was so hopeful, Chad couldn't help but say yes. Taylor glared lasers into him, but the look on his face told her not to speak up.

"Okay, now that that little bit of business is over with, out. Get out of my room now."

"Fine, I'm leaving. I'll set things up with Troy, and we'll all be happy, right?"

Gabriella nodded, and Taylor rolled her eyes. After Chad left, the two continued their conversation.

At the Bolton residence…

Troy waited nervously in his room. His dad wasn't home yet, and it was six o'clock already. He couldn't concentrate on anything, even though he tried to work on his homework. Tapping his foot, Troy looked at the clock. It now said 6:15, and he finally heard his father come in the door. He didn't do anything until a few minutes later when he heard a call from downstairs.

"Troy?" Troy gulped, then walked down the stairs.

"Let's talk in here." Mr. Bolton led Troy into the family room, where he pointed to a chair for Troy to sit in. Troy sat nervously, and waited for the lecture he was sure to get.

"Troy, I am very disappointed in you. And I think you know why."

"Dad, I can explain," Troy began, but Mr. Bolton held up his hand and Troy stopped talking.

"I don't want an explanation, I wanted you home at midnight, and you weren't. You got here at 1:45. You were THAT noisy when you came in. What do you have to say for yourself?" Mr. Bolton did NOT look happy at all.

"Nothing. I lost track of time, and forgot to call."

"Well, next time, make sure you call. As for now, give me your cell phone. You may only use it if you are out of the house and need a ride somewhere. I will be checking your records, and if you make a call that is unnecessary, I will take it away for good."

Troy reluctantly gave his dad his cell phone, then inwardly winced because he had several texts that he didn't want Mr. Bolton to see. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything he could do about that now.

**Like it? Hate it? REVIEW!!!! Haha, seriously, review. **


	7. Chapter 7

***new chapter dance***

'Too fancy, too casual, too sporty, too sparkly, why is nothing too pink?!?' Sharpay giggled. She was trying to find the perfect outfit for the surprise date Troy was sure to take her on to celebrate the start of something new: their relationship. She threw clothes this way and that as she tried to find the perfect outfit. Sharpay finally settled on a pair of pink capris with a pink spaghetti strap top. She completed the look with pink wedge sandals and pink sunglasses. She looked in the mirror.

"Not enough pink" Sharpay pouted. She looked into her closet again.

"Aha! This will do the trick!" She pulled out her hair accesories and sorted through them until she found a pink headband and a pink hair clip. "Which one should I use?" The blonde scratched her head, and thought about it. She finally called Ryan into the room.

"Ry-ry, which one should I wear?" Ryan looked.

"I think that one." He pointed to the clip. "I also think you're too pink. Try a white top."

"Silly Ryan, how can anything be too pink?" I think it's perfect." Sharpay flounced over to her mirror and focused on putting her hair clip in. Now, for her makeup. Of course she had to look perfect!

**30 minutes later**

Sharpay was all dressed up with nowhere to go. Troy had just called, but he was grounded, and thus unable to take her out. She lay on her bed, trying to keep the tears from coming in order to prevent makeup smudging. She stood, and looked in the mirror.

"What a sorry sight you are, dear." She sighed. "I guess you shouldn't set such high hopes. But that's how relationships start!" She flung herself back onto her pink bed, and just lay there, hugging her pink pillow. Then, she got an idea. Sitting up, she had a devious grin on her face.

**Gabriella's house**

'Gabriella dear, phone for you!' Gabriella picked up the extension that was in her room. 'Gabriella!'

'Hey Gabby, love, it's Sharpay. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the mall with me?' Sharpay pouted a bit for effect.

'Um, I have a test I need to study for, and -'

'Great, I'll be there in 15 minutes!' Sharpay hung up the phone before Gabriella could protest.

**Yes, it's short, but it's pretty much a filler chapter. The next one will have more meat, I promise.**


End file.
